ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Min-droid
Hi Min-Droid Iron Baron I know it is just for a day, but was it really necessary to lock it? The user stopped edit-warring.Ninja72 (talk) 13:48, August 12, 2018 (UTC) But he had stopped putting that he is dead.Ninja72 (talk) 14:05, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Your a falcon? A bird that edits pages? Dash Hyphen (talk) 09:38, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Are you really a Nindroid (robot):)? Re: Diego Thanks for banning him. I think giving him an infinite block is the right call, at least for now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:19, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Why did you delete my thead? Tw38 (talk) 19:08, October 6, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Re: Ninjago: Legacy I think having a separate page would be great. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:37, November 21, 2018 (UTC) RE:Mr.E Well, I actually think images with background are better than images without one. Like that guy who was editwarring on the Lloyd page a while ago said, the white background makes it blank.Ninja72 (talk) 08:49, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Rise of the Snakes/Serpentine Since Rise of the Snakes is the real title of Season 1, can you change all the Rise of the Serpentine categories, Episodes of Rise of the Serpentine categories, and History of the Ninja to say Snakes? Thank you. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:50, December 3, 2018 (UTC) That's unfortunate, but I don't mind waiting. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:11, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Cleanup Hi Toa/Min-droid, Could you remove the category Category:Ninjago sets from all the pages that Ninjago 54 added them to? Thanks! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:01, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Trevor Do we really need to forbid him editing his talk page? He obviously wants to continue updating it and he can hardly do anything from there anyway. Also, could you please block the sockpuppet he used?Ninja72 (talk) 14:19, February 7, 2019 (UTC) An Odd Query Hi, this might be a really weird question to ask, but how was the message box saying "The Ninjago Wiki now has a Discord server! Learn about it here." made? If you could help, I'd greatly appreciate it! [[User:MasterGarmadon102|'⇋ MasterGarmadon102']] (wall) 19:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) fanart I am sorry I did not know 235210b (talk ) Theme What have you done to the theme? Agh! Quinton1721, Master of Sarcasm 05:34, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Pyro Vipers/Blizzard Samurai The set descriptions seem to reveal the actual names of their villain groups, so could pages with the old categories (Ice Samurai/Pyro Snakes) be changed please? Warptoad (talk) 01:38, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thread Revivals Thank you for letting me know. I did try to import a feature that automatically locks blogs and forums that haven't been replied to in 15 days, but it may not have an effect on some of the threads. If you know how to fix it, feel free to do so: *MediaWiki:Common.js *w:c:dev:LockForums ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:18, July 10, 2019 (UTC) How does Chimadino revive threads like that.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:35, July 14, 2019 (UTC) wiki background I like how you made the wiki white with Zane replacing Kai in the tabs. But the white background does not look very good. Could you change the Monastery picture to an image of the Never-Realm that would look good. So you agree.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:06, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Oh well can you add the best picture of the Never-Realm when a better photo comes out Mysteryman3177 (talk) 11:56, August 27, 2019 (UTC) I have been trying to clean up this wiki a little bit by changing spelling errors, grammatical errors, and making sentences make more sense. Do you not want me to do this? Grimmel The-Quiet-One (talk) 16:03, September 20, 2019 (UTC)-aka Regidor DangerBuff Redirects Hello, if it's not much trouble, I'd like to request these redirects to be linked to their proper pages: *Dragon→Dragons *Grundle→Grundles *First Realm→Realm of Oni and Dragons *Anacondrai Blade→Anacondrai Blades *Sixteen Realms→The Sixteen Realms *Skreemer→Skreemers *The Toxic Bogs→Toxic Bogs *Nindroids→Nindroids (Digital Overlord Faction) *Ninjago→Ninjago Island *Ninja→Ninja (Team) *Season 7: Hands of Time→Season 7: The Hands of Time *Sky Pirates→Sky Pirate Crew *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu→LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Helmet of Garmadon→Underworld Helmet *The Explorer's Club (episode)→The Explorers Club *Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu→Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu *Pirates vs. Ninja→Pirates Vs. Ninja *Captain Soto→Soto *Aeroblade→Aeroblades *New Ninjago City→Ninjago City *Mud Monster→Mud Monsters *Dark Island→The Dark Island *Fred Finley→Finely *Dirt Bike→Rock Cycle Thank you! ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:31, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Just saying, but with the Sky Pirates, it might be better to change the name instead. Sky Pirates is their official name.Ninja72 (talk) 07:12, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, but I believe I got them all. With what Ninja72 said, mind changing the Sky Pirates links when the page is renamed? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:28, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Background Actually, I did tell my friend, but she refuses. And she said she will BLOCK me if I remove it. What should I do in those kind of situations? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:10, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Also, my friend is jealous that they don't know how to make backgrounds like this, but I did remove it (I hope my friend doesn't find out). What app/site did you make the wiki background at? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:15, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Also, what does plagiarize mean? Colefan1234 (talk) 11:00, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Is this on the laptop or the phone? I have a laptop, and I don't know how to do those kinds of things yet. Colefan1234 (talk) 11:35, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Update Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it. Sure, feel free to get more affiliations, but if you're busy, you don't have to worry about making bot edits here. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:42, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Remember the user StopBlockingMe100 . Well he keeps making accounts with mean names that are all similar to cause trouble. After that he made ISaidStopBlockingMeYouIdiots100 , and the Staff blocked that account on Community Central which makes it blocked everywhere. Then he made StopEditingTheWrongWay this account was harassing users demanding that they use an Organization Template. This account has not been blocked. Then he made a similar account called TheTrueRexietroopa meaning that he is probably they same person that made DookatroopaComedian.Frost Formling (talk) 22:15, December 12, 2019 (UTC) I'm Tired of the spam his making. He is making accounts constantly he is getting past IP blocks easily he is harassing users and recently he made a Doppelganger account of me. So I saw the IP addresses you blocked, I see they are from San José California. So is there a way you could block his entire district. That might slow him down. I'm not sure if you can. Are you able to and do you know how he is getting past the IP Blocks?Frost Formling (talk) 13:23, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Some annoying Vandal just removed all content from the Season 12 page and it was his first edit so he is probably another Sock puppet account of Master of Energy or someone else. His name is Craycrayrayan .Frost Formling (talk) 23:47, January 12, 2020 (UTC)